Growing plants takes a commitment of time and effort needed weed and water the plants in order for them to grow properly. One method of reducing the amount of time needed to weed is with use herbicides to chemically kill the weeds. However, the use of chemicals for weed control is not appealing to many growers. Moreover, many consumers of vegetables prefer their vegetables to be organic so they are not exposed to chemicals such as herbicides and pesticides. In addition, the conservation of water is a concern as more and more food is needed to feed a growing population.